The invention relates in general to data processing systems for database management, and in particular, to a system for locking database records in a multi-threaded, distributed, data processing environment.
Database management systems (or other file management system) in a multi-threaded, or similar multiple client data processing system environment must implement a scheme for avoiding record collisions or contentions. That is, the database management system (DBMS) must incorporate a scheme for locking records so that a second client does not access the record during the pendency of an operation on the records by the first client.
Typically a software component which may be referred to as a xe2x80x9cresource managerxe2x80x9d controls which records are locked. The resource manager may track, for each record, whether the record is locked, including a type of lock such as a shared lock or exclusive lock, for the record. Consequently, the resource manager may, for a realistically sized database, be complex, with the locking and unlocking of records involving a multiplicty of decision paths. Thus, there is a need in the art for more efficient lock management systems.
The aforementioned needs are addressed by the present invention. Accordingly there is provided a method for database record locking. A lock state is selectively set in response to a locking operation request. The lock state constitutes a class in an object-oriented locking service architecture. A locking operation corresponding to the locking operation request is performed on one or more records. The locking operation is implemented by a method of a lock state class in the object-oriented locking service architecture, the lock state class corresponding to a current lock state.
The foregoing has outlined rather broadly the features and technical advantages of the present invention in order that the detailed description of the invention that follows may be better understood. Additional features and advantages of the invention will be described hereinafter which form the subject of the claims of the invention.